Life as Queen
by BlueBliss0213
Summary: Alternate ending of Epic where MK was chosen to become the queen of Moonhaven. NodxMK RoninxTara
1. Queen Mary Katherine

**I just watched Epic the other night and thought that it was so.. well, epic! Haha! corny. I'm so sorry. But I just hated the ending where MK went back to her old life. It just didn't seem to be right. So here. I made an alternate ending! :) I hope you guys will enjoy it just as much as I enjoyed making it!**

* * *

It was too late.

I slowly made my way back to the grand ballroom where Ronin and Nod were smiling at each other. I slightly smiled to myself at the sight and teased them, "Won't you just say you love each other?"

"I thought we just did." I raised my eyes to look into Nod's warm brown ones which were wide with surprise. "You're still here?"

"Yeah, I wasn't here when the pod bloomed," I answered weakly. Then suddenly a loud hush fell upon the whole room while I looked around. Then the queen's spirit was right in front of me, making my heart stop in shock. She smiled at me, "Thank you, MK. Thank you for everything you have done for my people."

I smiled numbly, "W-well, I couldn't have done it on my own." I looked back at Nod and Ronin, who was staring at the queen heartbrokenly.

Queen Tara caught Ronin's eye and whispered lovingly, "There's that smile." Ronin wore a sad smile on his face as he soaked in the last few moments he could see her.

Turning back to me, she continued, "MK, you have shown great courage and love towards the community of Moonhaven. Anyone else could've backed out at the sight of the great danger Mandrake planned. I have something planned for you as a gift. I was wondering if you'd accept it."

"What gift?" I replied hopefully. I was thinking something around the words of me growing big again.

She looked at me for a moment before saying, "To be the next queen of this forest."

Everything felt like it paused for a moment as I took in what she said. Queen? Me? What? That-those words aren't meant to be together. I wasn't meant to be in this world, let alone this sacred position.

"ME? Queen?" I repeated in shock. She smiled, almost giggled. "Yes, Queen Mary Katherine. It has a nice ring to it right?"

"But…I don't think I can handle this responsibility," I answered quietly. "And how am I going to explain this to my dad?"

"I think I got that one covered," she winked at me and stepped aside. My dad was standing right behind her with a big smile on his face.

"I told you! I told you they were real!" Dad exclaimed in his clumsy manner. My heart swelled as my lips went up into a smile, "DAD!" I ran towards him and hugged him as tight as I could.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, my bottom lip trembling. Tears stung my eyes as I pulled back to look at him. He smiled sadly, "I told myself. If I could just prove it, you would come back to me."

Before I could respond, Queen Tara interrupted, "I must go soon. Will you take it?"

I looked at my dad, Nod, Ronin, Mub, Grub, and Nim Galuu. I smiled as I realized that this was my family now, my old life as a stomper was long gone. Maybe this was it. This was what my destiny was.

Bowing in front of the queen, I declared, "I will be honored to be queen."

The whole room erupted in cheer. I laughed quietly as the queen kissed my forehead before whispering, "Take care of them for me."

"I promise." She gave me one last smile before turning to Ronin. "I miss you," she said.

Ronin gave a throaty chuckle, "I miss you too, Tara." She placed her hand on his cheek with a sorrowful smile before slowly disappearing.

I suddenly felt myself grow lighter and saw that my whole body was glowing. Everybody was looking at me in complete awe. As a bright white light came and gone, I looked down and saw a beautiful tulip dress. I reached up and felt a light crown atop of my head with my hair down in soft waves.

Everyone was suddenly on their knees. Bowing to me. It felt so foreign. It was like I don't even deserve this kind of praise. I slowly twirled around to see everyone around me, but one person remained standing.

Nod.

He was looking at me in complete adoration. His brown eyes sparkling as he took in everything about me. I bit my lower lip and blushed. Ronin elbowed him and hissed, "Get down."

Slowly he made his way towards me. Everything was so silent, only his steps were heard. He stopped in front of me and breathed out quietly, "You're so beautiful."

My heart melted at his words. He took my hand gently and gave it a kiss. I whispered, "I hope this doesn't change anything." He gave me a questioning look. "About us," I continued.

Suddenly, his demeanor changed. His eyes became downcast as he looked at Nim Galuu and gave him a small smile. I looked at Nim Galuu in confusion and felt his hand drop mine. "W-what?" I asked them.

Nim Galuu addressed to the audience that I forgot about. "May I present, ladies and gentlemen, our new queen!" Everyone broke out in applause and cheer. I gave them all a faint smile before I was whisked out by the royal leafmen to my place of rest.

* * *

Every queen had her own secret chamber hidden well within the palace. Ronin explained that it was for the protection of the queen against the evil forces of nature. The queen was the only giver of life in the forest, and no one was risking losing her.

I looked myself in front of the mirror and found myself a completely different person. Who knew giving my dad another chance could lead to this? Who knew that I would become royalty? Even though it was for the little people here in Moonhaven.

My red hair was down with beautiful soft waves with a crystal-like tiara on top of my head, it was simple yet so elegant. My skin looked pale, but my eyes were greener than ever and cheeks and lips rosy pink. My neck was bare. The dress was utterly amazing. A green leaf-like corset with spaghetti straps with white lacy petal like skirt that reached the floor, much like what Tara wore. My feet wore satin like shoes that gave me enough warmth yet still looked classy.

A knock came on my door making me snap out of my reverie. I looked at myself one more time, making sure I looked decent before saying, "Come in!"

The door opened, revealing Nod. I turned around swiftly and smiled, "Hi."

* * *

"What in the world was that?" Ronin asked as he came back from escorting MK into her chamber.

I was sitting on the railing of the balcony, looking down at the small city of Moonhaven. "What was what?" I feigned innocence.

"Don't act dumb, Nod, I know you. You would've taken your chance to be with her," he said, sitting beside me.

"Hm, just like you took your chance with Tara?" I shot back, looking at him. He gave me a sharp look, but I knew I got the shot through his heart. "I couldn't do it," I sighed.

"Why? I knew you were about to kiss her," Ronin smirked. I punched him in the stomach, making him groan. "I was not," I replied indignantly.

"You were, you had love written all over your face," he said quietly. Casting a glance at him, I knew he was thinking about the former queen again.

I chose to be quiet. "Don't make the same mistake I did," he continued, looking at me.

"Ronin, I would be lying if I said I'm not in love with her. But she's queen now. Leafmen and queens just don't mix," I replied sadly.

He placed his hand on my shoulder, "Nod, you know I love you like you're my own son. And you know I wouldn't lie to you. Just because Tara and I get together doesn't mean you and MK shouldn't."

"Yeah, but shouldn't she get her own prince? I mean, I'm just me. I don't think I deserve her," I admitted quietly.

He chuckled, "You and MK just went on this amazing adventure together. Without helping one another, you both wouldn't have made it. You both deserve each other."

I looked at him before smirking, "Since when did you become a sap?"

Ronin gave me a sharp look then was back into his old stiff self. "Training tomorrow, don't be late," he reminded before walking away. I chuckled to myself while shaking my head, looking up to the full moon.

"_Don't make the same mistake I did."_

* * *

"What are you doing here?" she asked. I snapped out of my reverie and felt embarrassed. How long was I out?

"I came to see you." I cringed inside, _Is that all your tiny mind could muster up?_ I scolded myself.

Her smile to me was so beautiful. It made me weak in the knees. It made me feel like I don't deserve to be looked at like that by someone as _amazing_ as her. "Well," she giggled, raised her arms by her side. "You found me, so?"

"I want to talk to you about," I paused, clearing my throat. "about us. What is going to happen between us?" I continued to look at her and smile slightly. She looked so beautiful in a dress. It shouldn't be legal to be that beautiful.

She looked at me sadly then gave me another one of her smiles, "I don't know. I mean, how do you get over someone who you shared so much with? Even though it was just for short time."

I sighed, "I just…I don't…" I placed my hand on my face and began to rub my temples.

Her hands were suddenly on mine. One tearing my hand away from my face and one just holding the other, it felt like silk. Her hands were so soft, so perfect. Then I suddenly realized how close our faces were.

"Nod," she whispered. "Please tell me the truth."

I gulped silently, "Truth about what?" Her green eyes were sad, almost begging. "Do you have feelings for me?" her question so soft yet I heard it in the quietness of the room.

Gently pushing a strand of hair away from her face, I answered, "MK, I really like you."

Her green eyes searching my eyes for confirmation, she asked, "Do you?"

"I wouldn't dare lie to the queen," I smiled making her blush. I squeezed her hand and said, "I do like you. And the only reason I chickened out in the ballroom earlier is that I don't think I'm enough for you."

Confusion came to her face, making her tilt her head cutely. "Why? What do you think is enough for me?" she asked.

"A prince?" I suggested, making a small shrug. She shook her head with a small frown, "No."

I sighed, "I'm a leafman, MK. I'm just one of your guards. Kind of like a servant in a sense, I don't even have a position."

Her hands were suddenly one each side of my face, thumbs stroking my cheeks. "I think I know what I want right?" she asked. I looked into her eyes and said, "What do you want, your highness?"

She beamed, still stroking, "I want someone who will look after me, the one who makes me laugh, makes me experience life like go deer riding," I grinned at that. "someone who's kind, humble, trustworthy, smart, but also sarcastic to keep things light." She was smiling up at me, looking at me like I was some sort of angel.

"But…" I started to reason but she placed a finger on my lips. "I'm not yet finished," she scolded me teasingly.

I gave her a small smirk with her finger still there, "Carry on."

"I want someone who knows what to do when danger comes, someone who would fight for me, someone who will care for me."

I snaked my arms around her waist, placing my forehead on hers. Closing my eyes, I asked, "What if there's someone better? Someone better for you?"

"There's always going to be someone better, Nod," she whispered making me open my eyes. "But I choose you. Because you're you. You're the one I love, Nod. Not them."

I bit my lower lip to keep myself in check. The girl just told me that she loved me; the _queen_ just told me that she loved me. Could life get any better than this?

"You really mean that?" I asked; our lips merely centimeters apart.

"I love you, Nod," she confirmed. I gently placed my lips against hers, feeling her smile. I kissed her cheek, ear, and neck making her giggle. "That tickles."

"I love you, too, MK." I said sincerely, looking into her adorable green eyes. She beamed again, "You really mean it?"

"I haven't been more sure my entire life," I answered, kissing her nose. She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck in a warm embrace.

* * *

"May I present to you, Mary Katherine, queen of Moonhaven!" Nim Galuu announced to the audience after the lengthy coronation. I smiled to them, more of relief that the ceremony was now over. I heard someone whistle, making me look to the side at the guards. He was standing still, acting innocent, but gave me a curt wink making me grin.

"My daughter is a queen!" my dad exclaimed in his weird clumsy manner making me giggle. "Which reminds me about the plumbing in the palace…" he mumbled to himself while writing something in his small notebook, walking away.

After some time, it was the Coronation Ball held at the grand ballroom. Everyone was having a good time. Good food, classy music, everything was going as smoothly as planned. I have to thank Nim Galuu and Ronin for this.

I was walking through the dance floor, smiling every once in a while to a bowing citizen or a hello. I was searching for Ronin when someone grabbed me from the waist and pulled me into an embrace.

"Missed me?" he asked in my ear, making me shiver. He chuckled, aware of the effect he has on me, "Of course you did."

I placed my hand and chin on his shoulder, "Forever my cocky lover, huh."

"To keep things interesting," he teased making me laugh. "So listen, I have very important queenly matters to talk to you about." He pushed me away but kept a firm grip on my hands, twirled me around, before pulling me back to his chest.

"Queenly matters?" I asked seriously. "Why? What's wrong?" I looked around the crowded room, "Are we even allowed to talk about this here?"

"Yeah, it's perfectly fine," he smiled, a mischievous glint in his eye.

I looked at him curiously, "Okay, Leafman. What's going on?"

The whole room suddenly went dark then a single spotlight was on the stage, shining on Grub and Mub, and another spotlight shining on me. "Our royal majesty, we are pleased to present to you a special surprise made by Nod to you."

Then the curtain began to unfold a scene. The whole show was about the amazing adventure we had together. From the moment we met until the night we said our I love you's in my bedroom, making the whole audience awe.

"But wait, your majesty, there is one more adventure that Nod has planned out," Grub announced mysteriously.

My eyebrows went together in confusion. The people on stage were looking at me with huge smiles on their faces. I was expecting them to do something. "Nod, what did he mean by that?" I asked the man beside me, but realized he wasn't there anymore.

"Nod?" I asked, turning around. He was a few steps behind me. The audience formed a circle around us, watching the whole scene unfold.

He had both his hands in his pocket and a small almost nervous smile on his face. "One more adventure," he said. "One more adventure with me." He walked towards me slowly then stopping a few inches from me.

"Where?" I asked, almost excited. What are we going up against? Another one of the evil forces of nature? With my powers, I'd be almost invincible! Maybe I could get my own hummingbird now. Hm, I might want to talk about that with Ronin.

I was so lost in my daydream when I failed to realize that Nod was now kneeling down in front of me on one knee. I was confused at first then it suddenly hit me right in the face, into my drumming heart. My right hand unconsciously went up to my mouth in shock.

He gulped in anxiety as he held a black velvet box. "Mary Katherine," he said as strong as he could. "I know this adventure was albeit unexpected." I gave out a breathy chuckle as a lone tear slid down my cheek. "But I've never been surer about anything my entire life. You're the first woman I've ever loved and always will love."

The whole party gave out a big "awww." I looked up and realized they were still here and chuckled, wiping my tears away. I looked down at Nod and said, "Well. Aren't you going to ask me something?" I giggled and sniffled at the same time.

He gave me a huge smile before asking, "Will you marry me?" He opened the black box and revealed the most beautiful ring I've ever laid eyes upon.

"Yes, I'd love to marry you." I laughed, placing my hands on his cheeks. The whole party erupted in cheers, I even heard some women gush and cry. He stood up in relief and slid the beautiful diamond ring into my ring finger.

"I'd say, this will be one crazy adventure," I smiled up at him.

"Oh yes, it will." He grinned before placing a passionate kiss onto my lips. I wrapped my arms around him tighter and kissed him back.

Right now, I have my prince charming. And I'm living my fairytale. I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? :)**

**Review!**


	2. Love Hurts

**I couldn't help it xD and your reviews are just plain amazing. I love you guys :D so here's another one shot. But it's related to the first chapter :) I hope you'll enjoy this! Review! **

* * *

The garden was the place to be; it was beautiful and peaceful. The grasses stood tall and proud, marking as the walls of the insanely big hall. The flowers blooming and facing me each time I walk past. It all seemed like a dream, so magical. I walked over to the roses and bent down to smell them. As I leaned, they became redder than ever.

Suddenly, oh so suddenly, the door opened with a bang. My heart began to drum rapidly, as I turned around and found two leafmen racing towards me. "What's going on?" I asked them.

"Boggans, your majesty. We need to get you somewhere safe," one of them, Ishmael, announced, pulling me firmly. I numbly nodded and followed them as fast as my feet can carry me.

"W-where are Ronin and Nod?" I asked them while running down the hall.

The other one, Caleb, answered me, "As Ronin told us, your highness, when the bell starts to ring that's the sign of trouble. Whoever's guarding you at that time must take you somewhere safe while the other leafmen go to battle."

As we rounded a corner, I felt my heart drop, making me feel loopy. "Are you alright, your majesty?" Ishmael asked, scared, holding my arm tightly to keep me upright. "We have to keep moving!"

"Gone to battle? I thought the war's over!" I told them, tears springing from my eyes. "They might…" No. No, please. I can't lose Nod or Ronin. I just can't.

We reached a hidden door and went inside the room. Running down a couple flights of stairs, I just kept repeating over and over in my head. "Please don't let them die, please don't let them die."

When we reached the basement, I found a small room with a small bed, a couple of chairs, some food, and a bathroom at the back. I immediately went to the bed and sat down, covering my face with my hands. I felt something cold touch my cheek and saw my engagement ring.

I felt the two men's stare as I played with my ring. I can't lose him. I can't bear seeing him hurt. I didn't even get to see him before he left. My eyes got blurry with tears, and I quickly wiped them away.

Ishmael cleared his throat and announced, "Your majesty, I'm going upstairs. I'm guarding the door. Caleb's going to stay here with you. Is that alright?" I looked up at him and gave him a tight smile, "Of course."

After giving me a quick bow, he went up the stairs, leaving Caleb and me alone. I sighed, looking down at my ring again.

"Your majesty, he's going to be fine," he said after a few moments of silence. I glanced up at him before asking, "Why do you say that?"

"Nod's a really great fighter. He's one of the best in the team." He said, trying to cheer me up.

Biting my lower lip, I willed myself not to cry. Letting out a shaky breath, I answered, "The best sometimes fall, Caleb."

He shifted about a little before choosing not to answer me anymore. I glanced up at the small clock at the left side of the room and swallowed. It's been ten minutes.

After a short while, I saw Caleb standing at the foot of the stairs, wary for any sound he might hear from above. I felt a bit bad for him. He was just doing his duty and trying to make me lighten up. I pursed my lips together before saying, "Caleb?"

He immediately looked at me, "Yes, your majesty?"

I bit my lower lip while I wrung my wrists, "I'm sorry I snapped at you." I swallowed before continuing, "I'm just really worried."

He gave me a soft smile, "No, it's okay, your majesty. I understand. I couldn't bear to see my loved ones get hurt either." Caleb has a wife and two kids.

I gave him a smile before, lying down on the bed. I looked at the clock again and saw that thirty minutes had already gone by since they rushed me out of the garden.

"What do you think is happening? Aren't the boggans without a leader already?" I asked Caleb.

"Boggans don't really leave us alone, your majesty. They always find the effort to kill the forest. They won't stop until they get you, that's why we need to protect and guard you at all times."

I nodded. Then I remembered something. "What about my dad? Is he safe?" I asked worriedly.

"No, no, it's fine. He always has a guard with him too. He always needs a hand with all the samples he's getting around here and the forest," he answered. I suddenly became a bit embarrassed; I know my dad gets a wee excited about things. "I know, I've been with him twice already," he gave me a smile.

I chuckled a little, "He could be a handful at times."

Quiet ensued inside the small room again. I turned my head to the side and tried to sleep, to quicken the time. After ten minutes, my eyes were still wide open. I kept wondering what's happening right now.

A full hour came before the door upstairs opened again. I immediately sat up as Caleb asked, "Ish! What's going on?"

"They're back! We need the queen at the hospital wing right now!" Ishmael announced. I felt blood drain from my face. I quickly went over to where Caleb was standing and looked up at Ishmael, "How many are hurt? Is Moonhaven safe already?"

"Yes, Ma'am. You can get out now. They drove the Boggans away," he said with relief in his voice.

I immediately ran up the stairs, not bothering to wait up for Caleb, praying and hoping neither Ronin nor Nod is in the hospital wing right now.

When I got to the hospital wing, the doctors and nurses were in the zone. Everyone was running around, handing out medical supplies and healing wounded leafmen. My heart drummed as I looked around, searching for Ronin's or Nod's face.

"MK!" someone exclaimed, making me look forward. It was Ronin with a long stitch on his cheek and a couple of bruises on his arms and face.

"Ronin!" I said in relief before running towards him. I hugged him before asking, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine," he said, waving it off with his hand. "We were in training when the bell rang. And we heard hundreds of Boggans coming towards Moonhaven with a shout. I immediately contacted your guards to get you to safety."

"Then? What? Is Nod okay? Why am I here?" I asked worriedly.

His demeanor changed when I mentioned Nod. I felt my heart sink again, "No. No please tell me he's okay."

"Well, technically, he is fine," he started. I grabbed both his arms and said loudly, "But? Come on, just lead me to where he is."

"MK, he's still being treated by the doctors. He really got a lot of injuries," he answered me quietly. I saw his face ashamed. "I didn't look out for him enough," he sighed and rubbed his temples.

I immediately felt bad for him. "You need to fight too, Ronin."

"Yeah, but… I promised his dad. I've already let him down, also Tara. I just can't lose Nod," he explained. He gave me a sad smile at the end.

Suddenly, the doctor opened the door and said, "Ronin!"

Ronin turned around and asked, "Yes?" the doctor gave him a smile, "Nod wants to see you."

I saw Ronin with relief all over his face. I felt all my worries gone as well. He raced to the door and went inside. I wanted to follow him, but I waited outside for a while, giving them a little space.

After about ten minutes, Ronin came out with a smile on his face. I stood up and asked, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's going to be fine," he answered. "He's asking for you." He gave me a curt wink before walking away.

I gingerly opened the door and peeked inside. He was playing with one of the bandages on his hand before he looked up at me. My breath caught up in my throat as I felt my eyes sting with tears when he gave me his loop-sided smile and said, "Hey, sweetheart."

Walking closer to him, I saw his face with a few bruises and a small cut on his forehead. I huge gash was on his upper right arm, but his left arm was in a cast. He had no shirt on so I could see he had a huge bandage wrapped around abdomen. Lastly, he had another cast on his right foot. I bit my lower lip and tried not to cry again.

"Hey," he said softly, taking my hand. "MK, I'm fine."

"N-no, you're not," I answered shakily. "Look at you." Tears ran down my cheeks already. "You look horrible."

He feigned shock, "MK, look at my face. My dashing good looks can never be taken away from me." He reached up and wiped away my tears with his thumb. "And your dashing good looks, MK, contain a smile, not tears." I saw his eyes really sad as he looked up at me.

I sniffed as I carefully sat down beside him, "I've been worried the whole time you were gone." He smiled and caressed my hand lovingly, "MK, I can take care of myself. I promise I'll always come back for you, okay?"

"You better," I gave him a teasing smile, reaching over to run my hands through his hair. "I might miss you too much if you don't." I looked at him seriously now.

"That," he smiled. "And we still have one more adventure remember?" he ran his thumb over my ring making me smile bigger.

"I love you," I told him, looking straight into his eyes. His eyes soften as he reached up and gave me a long, loving kiss on my lips.

"I love you more," he replied after he pulled back.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," I warned him, placing my hand onto his cheek.

He grinned, "MK, honey, I'm a leafman. And apparently, I'm also going to be your future husband. So it's kind of my duty to protect you even if I scare you or not."

I sighed, "But can't you just protect me while you're beside me? Not out there where they have swords?"

He chuckled, "You're just too adorable, aren't you?" I blushed as I looked down at our intertwined fingers. "But I'm still going out there, to protect Moonhaven and especially to protect you."

"I know I'm supposed to be warmed by your courageous speech, but I'm just not," I groaned, making him laugh. I pouted at him, "I'm not kidding."

"Babe, just come here," he motioned over to his pillow, scooting a little over to give me space. I lay down beside him and looked up at him. His hand was stroking my arm gently while he sighed, "MK, look at it this way. This is better for me. It's better that I get hurt than I lose you. Because this injuries are going to heal anyway. But if you're gone…"

I quickly placed a kiss on his lips before saying, "Stop it. I'm not going anywhere."

He looked at me for a minute before kissing my forehead, "I know. And I intend to keep it that way, no matter what."

"What did I do to deserve you?" I murmured, scooting over closer to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

"You've got to be so amazing to have a guy like me," he replied smugly. I gave him a dirty look, "Way to ruin the moment, Nod."

He laughed, "Come on, the ladies are dying to take your place. Let's just admit it, babe. You get jealous sometimes."

I blushed as I restrained myself from slapping him. "You're horrible."

He smiled at me for a while. "I can't wait to marry you," he said seriously.

"Why?" I asked, smiling. He shrugged as much as he could before saying, "It's kind of liberating in a sense. It's like telling everyone that I'm taken, as in seriously taken. You know. Because some girls are just crazy. They scare me."

I laughed aloud, "Sooo the only reason you're marrying me is to get away? I don't know if that's a good thing for not."

"Of course not, that's one of the reasons. But the main reason is," he smiled, stopping.

"The main reason is…" I repeated, smiling at him teasingly.

"I got nothing exciting to do for a while. Marrying you seemed like the best challenge yet," he mocked me.

I gasped, "Okay. Now you're being truly horrible."

He laughed yet again, "Just kidding. It's because I love you." He looked at me with a big smile and shining eyes. "Because no other girl can replace you, no other girl can be as amazing as you are."

"That's better." I smiled, scooting over closer and wrapping my arms around his torso as gently as possible.

"And it's not just me," he said after a short while. "I want to tell every guy out there to back off." I smiled to myself, biting my lower lip.

There was silence for a moment before I spoke up, "Nod?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I think you're pretty amazing, too."

* * *

**I think they should make another one. Epic 2! :) who else agrees with me? Haha! **

**Love it? Hate it? Review! :)**


	3. Like Former Queen Like Queen

Huffing, I immediately sat down on a nearby root of a tree and told Ronin, "I need a break. I need a break." Ronin looked at me worriedly before turning to the whole platoon he sent with me and announced that we're stopping for a while. Again.

"Are you okay? We could stop, you know," he said, sitting down beside me.

I shook my head, "I just need a minute. I can do this." Ronin looked at me for a short moment before giving out a little chuckle, "You remind me a lot of Tara."

He rarely spoke about her, let alone seemed to be fine talking about her. So I took the chance. "Why do you say that?" I asked, wanting to know more about the former queen.

"When she was still new to the whole queen thing, I was already her general. She chose me," he gave me a tight smile. "So I saw everything. She tried so hard to prove to the people of Moonhaven that she was capable of being their queen. She didn't want to let anyone down."

That was exactly what I felt now. I bit my lower lip as he continued, "But, MK, you don't have to. The people here love you already."

"Easy for you to say, Ronin. You're not the one being scrutinized all the time," I answered him sadly.

"Hey," he said, giving me a nudge. "Come on, MK. What are you talking about?"

I sighed, "Well, everyone here is used to having another one of the people here to be chosen. I'm not really part of your world. I didn't grow up here. Everyone knows there's so much I need to learn. And like Tara, I just don't want anyone to think that it was a mistake giving me this position." I stood up with determination. Although, I could feel fatigue hit me almost immediately.

Ronin looked at me warily, "I promised Nod that I'd look after you, I promised him to stop you if you're taking it too hard. So you better sit down." Nod was promoted to become one of the trainers to the new recruited leafmen.

I decided to tease him a little and remained serious. I crossed my arms over my chest before asking, "Ronin, are you actually _bossing_ the queen?" some of the leafmen who were near us were watching us.

Ronin looked like he was a deer caught in the headlights. "N-no, your majesty. T-that's not what I meant," he said, trying to explain himself. "I'm just w-worried. You really should be taking it easy."

Giggles immediately erupted from me making Ronin glare, "I can't believe you, MK." I heard one of the leafmen snicker making Ronin look at him sharply.

"You should've seen the look on your face," I giggled, covering my mouth.

"I'm glad I amuse you, your highness," he shot back, standing up. "Well, are you ready to go on?"

Sighing, I nodded, "Alright. Break's over." I gave him a tight smile before walking ahead. I was just walking and waving over to the plants and ground that were affected by Mandrake's rot. But it was as if I was running a marathon. I felt my energy draining every step I take, every plant I create.

But I have to do this. I can't let the rot take over the forest. After the war, Mandrake almost took a quarter of the forest away. And believe me, that was too much. I need to fix things before it becomes worse.

I felt my walk slow down a bit, seeing black spots. I immediately held my head and bit back a groan. This headache was killing me. "Get a hold of yourself, MK," I muttered, shutting my eyes.

Ronin immediately took hold of my hands and stopped me, "Seriously, MK. We're going home. You did enough today. It's okay." I looked up at him drowsily and shook my head as much as I could.

"Ronin, I'm fine," I answered as strong as I could, tearing my hands away from his.

The last thing I saw was the whole forest turning upside down with Ronin shouting at the background, "Your majesty!"

Then everything went black.

* * *

Summer was my favorite season back when I was a kid. There was just something about summer that makes you feel so liberated, so free from all the stress from school, so free to enjoy life even for a short time. The days were longer, nights shorter.

I used to love going to the beach with my mom. Every year, after the last day of school, we would pack up and leave for the beach. We would spend the whole day just frolicking around the sand, going for a swim, and getting a tan.

Those things, just remembering them, makes me miss my mom even more. Now that I have this huge responsibility as the queen of this "advance society of little men living in the forest", as my dad would say, sometimes I just need my mom to talk about things.

Now that I'm getting married… girls just need their moms. Just thinking about talking about weddings with my dad makes me nervous. It's just not his field. It's mom's.

I remember that we were walking in the forest earlier, with the platoon that I insisted was not necessary but Ronin enforced it otherwise. I remember how excited I was when I made the rot turn into a new fertile ground with a seedling sprouting out. I remember that after a long time, I was about to collapse because of exhaustion.

Wait.

I did collapse because of exhaustion.

* * *

"Good training today, cadets! I'm proud of the progress we've made so far. Tomorrow we gather here at the same time. Dismissed," I announced. I watched them as they filed out of the room before walking out myself.

"Nod!" I heard someone call making me turn around. Ronin, who had an uncomfortable look on his face, was running towards me. I gave him a smile, "Hey, Ronin. How was the regrowing with MK?"

He shuffled around, something I've never seen him do before. "Um, well, it was going great," he started, very cautious. I immediately knew something was completely wrong.

"Ronin," I said seriously. "What happened?"

He sighed, rubbing a hand over his tired face, "MK. She passed out because of exhaustion."

I immediately let my anger control me as I grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall, "WHAT?! I told you to take care of her! I knew I should've gone with her!"

He groaned before warning me, "Nod, let me go. I'm your commanding officer. I will not let you treat me like this."

Against my will, I let him go. I seethed, "Great commanding officer you are. Your duty is to take care of the queen. That's it! Is that really so hard to do?"

For some unknown reason, he didn't look upset after hearing what I had to say. He almost looked like he was in awe of me. He fixed his uniform and answered me sincerely, "I am sorry, Nod. But she's hardheaded. She wanted to prove that she could do it."

"You could've stopped her!"

"She wouldn't listen!"

Letting out a deep breath, I asked as calmly as I could, "Where is she?"

"She's in her chambers right now. The doctors are already done treating her. She's resting," he answered me. I immediately went off to that direction.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open tiredly. I groaned as another wave of the headache hit me. One of my lady's maids immediately went over to my side, placing a cool cloth on my forehead. I hummed in content and mumbled, "That feels nice."

The door opened, but I was too tired to look who it was. I felt the side of my bed lower because of the added weight and a low voice saying, "How is she?"

"She's fine, sir. She just had a rough day today and needs some rest," a soft female voice answered him.

"Okay. Thank you, I can handle it from here." I heard footsteps fading away before a door softly closing. I felt someone's cool hand replacing the cloth making me hum again. I knew it was Nod.

He sighed, "MK." I forced myself to opened my eyes, seeing his worried face.

"I'm sorry," I croaked out, trying to clear my sore throat. Nod frowned at me and brushed away a couple of hairs covering my face. "Are you mad at me?" I asked, pouting.

Sighing yet again, he answered, "I told you to take it easy. I should've just gone with you."

I tried to sit up, and he immediately helped me by placing the pillow behind me. I gave him a smile of thanks before saying, "But you had work, besides Ronin was with me."

"Yeah, but the queen wasn't listening to Ronin," he said, frowning more. He placed his hands on my cheeks before muttering, "You're extremely warm."

I took his hands and insisted, "I'm fine, seriously. I just need some bit of a time out."

"And it took you this long to figure it out? It needed to reach to the point of you passing out?" he said, making me upset.

"Well, I'm sorry, Nod. I'm sorry that I have a lot of regrowing to do, so many people to prove myself to, and people waiting for me to fail. I'm sorry that I'm just trying so hard to prove to my people that I am worthy to become queen and not just some outsider who was mistaken for a hero. I'm sorry, okay?" I huffed, running out of breath.

Nod looked at me warily before saying, "You don't have to, MK."

I groaned, "Nod, it's not that. I want to. I want to prove myself worthy. I want-."

He placed his lips on mine to make me shut up. After a long tiring day, it felt really, really nice. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer. But he pulled back with a serious look, "MK."

"I know what you're going to say." I sighed, loosening my grip around him.

After giving me a quick peck on the lips, he said, "MK, Tara chose you. Isn't that enough?"

"What if she made a mistake?" I asked quietly. He placed his finger under my chin to make me look up at him. "She had a hundred years to plan for an heir. I think she knows what she was doing when she chose you," he smiled, stroking my cheek.

"You really think so?" I asked for confirmation. He smiled bigger, "Of course, I know so."

"What would I do without you?" I told him, leaning closer for another kiss. He mumbled, "I love you."

Just in that second, the door burst open, making us jump apart. I looked at the visitor and immediately let out a giggle. It was Mub, with Grub staying at the door, holding a bouquet of flowers, looking at me seductively. "Hello, baby girl," he greeted, sliding towards me.

"Hey, Mub," I giggled again. I looked over at Nod who had an annoyed look on his face. I immediately took his hand and intertwined our fingers before facing the insistent slug, "What brings you here?"

"Well, I heard that the queen was sick," he grinned, holding out the flowers. "So I thought I could cheer her up somehow."

"Aw, this is really sweet," I gushed, taking the flowers from him. He shot Nod a triumphant smile making Nod huff in annoyance. "Thank you, Mub."

"No problem, baby girl. If you need anything," he winked. "I'll just be a call away."

"I'll remember that," I smiled at him. He beamed at me before looking at his imaginary watch, "Oh! I must get going! The pods ain't going to moist themselves!"

"Bye, Mub," I giggled. He gave me another wink and Nod a disgusted glare before walking out the door.

Nod said, "What was that?"

I was playing with the flowers as I asked him, "What was what?"

"It seemed like you were flirting with him," he accused me, taking away his hand from mine.

I chuckled, "Excuse me, what? Me flirting with Mub? Nod…"

He acted out my giggle and spoke in a high pitched tone, "Oh Mub, you shouldn't have! This is really sweet! Thanks for the flowers! Oh by the way, why don't we get married in a sea of pods! That would be really beautiful." He stopped then eyed me seriously.

I laughed for a long time until I got tears in my eyes. "Nod!" I giggled.

"Seriously!" he accused. "I was watching the whole time!"

"Nod, are you seriously saying that I might replace you with Mub?" I laughed at the irony.

He shuffled, "Well. I don't know." I stopped laughing when I saw that he was really indeed upset.

"Baby," I cooed, scooting over towards him. "Why in the world would I replace you? I thought we already talked about this?"

Nod ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed, "I don't know. Some are just better than me. I mean come on, I didn't even think of bringing flowers for you. Mub did."

I looked at him seriously, "Do you really think that I'm going to go run off with some slug?"

He and I looked at each other eye to eye before he broke out in a chuckle, "Okay. I admit, that is pretty funny."

Smiling, I answered, "That's better. I thought you were breaking up with me."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. Some are just better than me." I repeated mockingly. He gave me a dirty look before smirking, "Come here, you." He began to tackle me making me squeal, "Nod!"

He tickled my sides making me laugh hysterically, "No, Nod! Please! Let me goooo!"

"Who's your number one guy?" he asked me, pinning me down. I kept on giggling, saying, "You're not going to get it out of me!"

"Is that so?" he teased and doubled the effort to tickle me more. I kept laughing and laughing, trying to get away from his hands. I squirmed around and found myself under him after a short while.

He stopped and looked down at me, placing his forehead on mine, "Who's your number one guy?"

I smiled cheekily, "My one and only Nod."

Chuckling, he told me, "You know who my number one girl is?"

"Can I get a hint?" I teased, giving him a wink.

"The lovely Mary Katherine," he gushed, rubbing his nose with mine making me giggle yet again.

"I love you," he added, placing a passionate kiss on my lips. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"So, I was just wondering," a new voice appeared out of nowhere making me scream and Nod immediately sat up. I blushed red when I saw Ronin looking at us mockingly with his hands on his hips.

Nod glared at him, "Can't you knock?"

"I could," he teased. "But I decided not to. And boy did I scare the hell out of you two." He laughed to himself, proud of what he has done.

I buried my face into the pillows to prevent further embarrassment. I was blushing red. He might be thinking we were about to…

"Anyway," Nod said, to clear the awkward air. "What brings you here?"

"Ah right, the wedding committee's asking about the date. Apparently they need a date to arrange all of the meetings for the special day," he was mocking us by the tone of his voice.

Nod threw a pillow at his face making me giggle. "Ronin just tell them I'm down with the flu or something. We haven't actually decided yet," I answered.

"Alright then," Ronin said, walking slowly backwards towards the door. "I'll just be leaving."

"Bye," Nod said forcefully. I gave Ronin an apologetic look to which he winked at me before walking out the door. Nod turned back at me with a wicked grin, "So where were we?"

* * *

**Guys I just want to thank you all so much for the reviews! They really make my day! **

**Unfortunately I have some bad news for you guys. This will be, maybe for the time being, the last chapter for this story. :( I know. I'm sad, too. Tomorrow's my first day in college, and I'm pretty sure I'll be pretty busy in the next few days. But I will try to make another chapter if I could :D But right now. Here's to you! Thank you for the time and effort to read this fanfic of mine. I really do appreciate it! **

**Til next time, fellow Epic fans! :)**


	4. Marriage Plans

After another day of training, I went back to my place to take a quick shower before visiting MK, which is my favorite part of the day of course. There's just something about her that makes me feel so happy, so alive. I've never got the chance to meet my mother, and my dad died when I was still very young, and Ronin was the only person I have as my family. I guess, now that MK's about to be my wife, I'm just excited that another person is going to be a part of my family.

When I arrived at the palace, the first person I saw was Ronin. I was still a bit angry about the fact that MK pushed herself to the limit the other day, but I also felt guilty about getting mad at Ronin. I mean, he did try to tell her to take it easy. MK's just too stubborn to give up.

"Hey, Ronin," I called over, making him stop and turn towards me. He gave me a, somewhat, smile.

I rubbed the back of my neck as I approached him. "I, um, just want to apologize for taking it out on you the other day. You know, about MK," I told him, shifting from one foot to the other.

He chuckled a bit, "Oh. Well, it's not that big of a deal anyway. I would've done the same thing if it were Tara." I gave him a sheepish grin.

Clearing his throat, he gave me a hard pat on the back and said, "Go on. She's waiting for you. The wedding's not going to prepare itself, you know."

"I really am sorry," I told him sincerely. "About everything." He stopped for a while, his demeanor changing.

He shrugged, "Life's tricky. One day, you have everything, the next you lose them. That's why I'm telling you now, Nod. Don't make the same mistake I did. MK's a great girl. Don't screw things up this time." He ruffled my hair, making me turn my head away.

"Hey!" I complained, fixing my hair. Ronin chuckled, "Now move it, lover boy. I still have some things to do." He whistled for his bird and was gone in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Lily, one of the queen's advisors, was fast becoming one of my best friends. Ever since the first day of my role as queen, she never left my side and has been patient enough in giving me numerous advises. I wouldn't have gone this far without her.

We were currently browsing through a couple of drawings made by the wedding committee. Nod and I already talked about the flowers of the wedding and decided on white and red roses. The menu was already settled by the committee. The guest list composed of almost everyone in the community of Moonhaven. The venue was a beautiful garden just outside of Moonhaven, Nod and I visited it yesterday and just fell in love with it. Nod already got his tux. The date was set.

The bride's dress is the most important one of all.

But we don't have one.

"Lily," I groaned out, burying my face into my pillow. "I don't know anymore."

She laughed and pulled me up, "Mar, it's going to be alright! We're going to find the perfect dress! Just you wait!" She shuffled through the growing pile of drawings.

"I mean, I admit they're all soo beautiful," I gushed, looking at them again. "But it just doesn't..."

"I know what you mean," she answered, giving me a warm smile. "It's your day, Mar. You're supposed to look and feel like you are as perfect as you can be. And I bet Nod can't take his eyes off of you." She winked.

I blushed hard and lightly shoved her, "Shut up."

She laughed again and suggested, "Why don't we just ask them to draw some more?"

I sighed, "I can't do that. They've already given us dozens. It'll be rude."

Lily looked thoughtful for a moment before grabbing a pencil and a piece of drawing paper. "You tell me what you like," she smiled. "I'll try to draw something up."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" I asked her teasingly. "I never knew you could draw."

"Oh, there are a lot of things you still don't know about me, dear," she winked, facing back to her paper. "Now, go. Describe to me what you see yourself wearing on that special day."

* * *

Walking up to the door, I looked down at myself and made sure I looked decent before knocking. I heard some squeals at the other side, making me confused and knock again. "MK? Is everything okay?" I called out, looking at one of the leafmen stationed at her door. He looked at me with a shrug.

She opened the door, looking breathless but with a big smile. "Hi, Nod," she greeted me cheerfully. She was wearing a white night gown with her hair still messy. But she pulled it off and still looked stunning to me.

"Hi, honey. Is everything okay in there?" I asked, looking into her room.

"Yeah, we were just…" she trailed off, her eyes growing wide. Before I could ask her what was wrong, she slammed the door back on my face.

I got worried and immediately knocked again, "MK, honey. Seriously what's going on?" I knocked harder and tried to turn the knob, but it was locked. "MK!" I called out exasperated.

"Just a minute!" she shouted. I heard some shuffling and some giggling before she opened the door again, looking more breathless as ever.

"Okay," she huffed. "That's done." She pulled me inside and gave me a warm embrace. "I missed you," she mumbled into my shoulder. I confusedly placed an arm around her waist and replied, "Yeah, I missed you, too. But what's been going on?"

She giggled as she pulled back, "Lily and I just made the dress." Her eyes were shining with delight. "It was perfect, Nod! Just perfect!"

I grinned, "Well, let me see then!"

"No," she smiled as she shook her head. I got confused again, "Why not?"

"Because!" she answered, placing her hands on her hips. "It's bad luck if the groom sees the dress before the wedding! Besides, don't you like a little mystery?" She grinned up at me while wrapping her arms around my waist.

I sighed before looking up and seeing Lily looking at us with a wide smile. "Oh hey, Lily. Didn't see you there, so would you warn me now that I'm probably marrying a lunatic and might want to step out while I still can?" I teased, making MK frown.

Lily chuckled, "Nod, you're going to marry a lunatic and should really think about what you're doing."

MK gasped, "Lily! How-I." she looked like she was at a loss for words making Lily and I laugh.

She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "You guys are mean." I smiled at the sight, she looked absolutely adorable. I suddenly had an urge and got her into my arms, carrying her bridal style, making her squeal.

"Nod! What are you doing?" she giggled, placing her arms around my neck.

"Well then, this is probably the best time to leave you two alone," Lily said, getting up. "Bye Nod. Bye Mar!" She went through the window and flew off.

"I still am not used to that," I told MK, making her giggle. "Lily's a cool fairy," she answered me.

I immediately got an idea as I saw that it was nearly nightfall. I smiled at MK, "You want to see something amazing?" She bit her lower lip, cheeks turning pink, and told me, "Surprise me."

I carried her to the balcony and placed her back down. I whistled for my bird and she immediately came over to us. Lifting MK onto the saddle, I immediately followed after. I looked at her sideways and teased, "Wrap your arms around me."

"But I barely know you."

"Well, you better hold on to something," I shot back before flying off to the sky. She laughed as she wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my back. I smiled to myself before steering my bird to the right direction.

* * *

We reached the top of a mountain, and Nod rested his bird on a high branch. The sunset was just about the begin, and it was the most breathtaking scene I've ever witnessed.

"It's so beautiful," I gushed. The sky was painted with red, orange, yellow, and blue as the sun slowly made its way down as farewell for the day. I hopped down from the bird and settled down on the branch, looking at the sight peacefully.

Nod sat down beside me and asked, "MK, can I tell you something?"

"Anything," I smiled, looking at him. He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, "Um, I really don't know how to tell you this."

"Just say it," I shrugged.

"Well, actually, I was planning to ask your hand in marriage…here." He admitted, his cheeks turning red. "But the coronation ball tempted me to do it there so that we don't have to have another meeting to tell the whole community."

'Awwww' I quietly thought to myself. I smiled and nodded, "Seems like a great idea. But… either way is still amazing. And either way, I still would've said yes."

He bit his lower lip before adding, "Yeah, but then again. I thought why not do it…both?"

I looked at him confused for a second, "What do you mean?"

He held my hand and looked straight into my eyes, "What if I asked you again, here, to marry me?"

My heart stopped as I looked at him with surprise. "W-what?"

He got up and pulled me with him, making me stand up. "Since you already have the ring, I thought I'd go with another," he smiled. He turned me around so that my back's facing him. My heart was drumming madly into my chest and my lips were curving up into a smile.

Suddenly, I felt a cold chain around my neck, making me gasp. I looked down and saw a beautiful diamond cut heart pendant hanging from the chain making my eyes teary. It was gorgeous.

He whispered in my ear, "Mary Katherine, will you marry me?"

I sniffed and turned around, crushing him into a tight hug. "Whoa," he chuckled, hugging me back.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," I mumbled, pulling back and giving him a long kiss. He smiled down at me and wiped my cheeks with his thumbs, "Hey, why are you crying?"

"You are just amazing," I whispered. "I can't believe you." I sniffed again, looking down at the pendant, "It's so beautiful."

He lifted up my chin, making me look at him straight in the eye. "You didn't answer my question," he smiled lightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and answered him, "A thousand times yes. Yes, yes, yes, Nod. I'd love to marry you." I giggled before kissing him again.

After the kiss, he hollered and lifted me up yet again, "The queen agreed to marry me! Woooo! Yeah!"

I laughed and threw my head back at his actions. He continued to shout at the setting sun, "You hear that world? She said yes!"

"I'm marrying Nod, everybody! Hear that, ladies?! I'm marrying Nod!" I shouted as well, making him laugh aloud. "I always knew you were jealous," he teased, winking at me.

"Shut up," I said sourly. He chuckled yet again and placed me down, but kept his grip around me.

"I love you, MK," he said sincerely. "And I can't wait to have you as part of my family."

* * *

**Fourth chapter! :)**

**What do you guys think? Love or Hate?**

**Review!**


	5. Danger pt 1

**Hi guys! Here's another one for you all!**

* * *

There's something that's going to happen.

I'm not sure what. I'm not sure when. I'm not even sure what the hell this means.

But I have the strangest feeling that there is something bad is going to happen to me right now.

I bit my lower lip as I placed the pin at the center of my intricate French braid. My hair grew a lot faster here than in the "stomper" world, maybe because of the time thing or whatnot.

Today was going to be a big day. Today, I'm formally meeting the council, and for some reason, they had important matters to be discussed with me. Now. Queens rarely get the memo of having to meet with them. Okay, I've got a wedding to be planned, a whole society to be governed, and a whole forest to be protected. Now the council wanted to reprimand me for something?

Nim Galuu told me not to worry about it, just because it's rare doesn't mean it's a bad thing. They were five old men who apparently know everythin that's going on around here.

And that itself gives me the willies.

Yet again, the feeling that something bad is going to happen.

But I pushed it at the back of my mind as I heard a knock from my door. I cleared my throat, "Come in!"

The door opened, revealing Ronin with a serious look, as always. "You ready to go, your majesty?"

I sighed as I ran a hand down my lotus dress and turned around, "As ready as I'll ever be."

He gave me a ghost of a smile and offered his arm which I took gratefully. "Don't worry about it. Everything's going to be fine."

"How many times have I heard that phrase, Ronin?" I teased, but my stomach was churning. "I'm fine."

"I think I know you well enough that you are not fine, MK. But since you said so," he replied as we went out to the flying area where my grand flying leaf carriage…thing (I'm queen and still have no idea what that thing is called.) was waiting for me. Ronin helped me up before he got in as well, closing the door behind him.

The carriage was already covered, unlike the time when Tara was queen. Ronin assured me that it was for my own protection anyway. I think they were all still traumatized with what happened with Queen Tara.

It was a fairly long ride, as Ronin warned me. There were leafmen stationed at every entrance of the carriage, but something inside me was still feeling unsafe. I don't know. I've never felt like this before.

We arrived at the old oak tree which housed the Royal Council. Ronin helped me down, but I was trembling so much that my knee buckled making me fall. He quickly grabbed me anyway and set me up straight. "MK…" he warned.

"I'm fine," I told him indignantly, straightening up. "I just didn't see the last step."

He sighed. I took my hand away from his and made my way to the gates of the court. My heart was pounding and my hands were sweaty. _MK, snap out of it! You're going to be fine!_

Ronin stopped at the entrance and faced me, "This is as far as I could go, MK."

I looked at him, frightened. "What? Y-you mean you're not going in there with me?"

"Look," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You will be safe. I promise you that. There are at least a hundred leafmen here with you stationed around the Great Oak, you'll be fine."

"You will be here when I come back, right?" I asked him, sounding like a lost child.

For the first time, he gave me a warm smile. "Yes, I will be here."

I took a deep breath and faced the gates made of vines. I placed my hand gently on them making them react almost immediately. The vines seemed to pull back, making a passage for me to enter. I looked up at Ronin who nodded towards the entrance. "Go on."

I meticulously stepped inside the passage which looked like a scary black hole. I felt like something was going to attack me every step I take. As I got into the middle, the vines behind me closed shut making me gasp.

Suddenly, there were torches lighting up the hallway. I was surprised to see that the flooring was now marble-like, and the walls held numerous portraits of the men in the council. I suddenly felt self-conscious because it felt like they were looking down on me.

I reached the end of the hallway and pushed open the door. It literally took my breath away. It was huge! A huge dome, like an arena, where a hundred audiences could be seated around the room; it looked much like a court room.

The only thing weird was nobody was inside.

"Hello?" I said meekly. _Hello, hello… _the room echoed making my heart drum.

There was something…or someone here. I was not alone.

"Hellooo," I tried again, making a circle to make sure no one is behind me. Again, only the echoes replied back to me. I gulped, walking down the steps down to the long table.

Footsteps were behind me suddenly making me gasp and turn around. My heart was drumming so fast and tears were forming in my eyes already. "I know you're here," I said. After hearing nothing for a short while, I sighed, feeling like a lunatic.

My mind was already playing tricks on me. What the hell's wrong?

When I reached the center of the huge dome, a maniacal laugh was suddenly resounding through the whole room making me freeze. It was a laugh that was coldly familiar.

"Ah, queens rarely learn their lesson, don't you think?"

I turned around and gasped at what I saw. "Mandrake," I said, my voice quivering.

"Yes," he grinned evilly. "I'm glad you still remember me." I was slowly backing away, planning my escape.

"I thought you were gone for good," I spat out. He knew what I was doing and followed me. "Well, you thought wrong. I'm back with a vengeance. And apparently, I'm back with a new target." He winked at me teasingly before turning serious.

I immediately ran with him hot on my trail. "You can't run now, your highness!"

Suddenly, the walls transformed into thousands of boggans. I screamed as loud as I could, hoping Ronin could hear me. "Ronin!" I shouted as I ran down the hallway. The boggans were shouting behind me, making me run faster.

I pushed open the vine gateway and saw what was going on. There were another thousand of boggans fighting with the leafmen. I looked around and saw the evil faces of boggans as they approach me. I immediately ran to the other direction but stopped by another batch.

"You can't run now, your highness, I told you," Mandrake grinned. I found myself being surrounded by the entire boggan army.

I looked up at the skies, realizing the fact that this is hopeless. Looking at Mandrake in the eye, I told him, "If I go with you, you leave my people alone. Are we clear?"

He grinned wider, "Crystal."

* * *

"What do you mean Mandrake got MK?" Nod exploded. His eyes were shining in anger and outrage. "This is completely ridiculous! Half of the entire leafmen army was with her!"

Eric responded, "Nod, we were ambushed. The boggans are tougher than ever. Mandrake knew what he was doing. We never had the chance to see the queen out again."

"Nod, we will get her back immediately," Ronin promised, placing a hand on the emotional boy. Nod shrugged off his hand and spat out, "And you. Ronin, I can't believe that-."

"I know. I do not have to listen to you reprimand me," he said sullenly. "I've already gathered up the troops. We set out to Wrathwood by sunset."

"I'm coming. Mandrake's going to pay."

* * *

Wrathwood was the worst place to be. It smelled like rot, death, and I can't even describe it. It's just plain awful.

The boggans were laughing at me. I was their laughing stock. The queen who does not know how to defend herself. The queen who screamed. The queen who ran. I hung my head down in shame. Tara definitely didn't know what she was doing when she handed the crown to me.

I was in some kind of arena. Boggans were everywhere, laughing and cheering. I was in the middle of them all, facing the north. Facing Mandrake's throne.

"Silence! Silence please," he ordered. Every boggan immediately obeyed. "Today is truly one of the best days. Am I right, folks?" he laughed, gaining a cheerful response.

A thick dead vine was wrapped around my abdomen and hands. My hair was a complete mess, and my dress was already layered with dust. My heart drummed against my chest, and I just wanted to cry. I can't even look up.

"We have an extra special guest with us today. She was the girl who was entrusted with the pod! The courageous hero! She was from another world, yet she was the one crowned queen now! She was the one responsible for the death of my son! She was the one who was responsible for the pod not to bloom in darkness! All in all, folks, she is the one responsible for our hopeless state right now!"

Everyone booed and started to throw things at me: a stick, a pebble, everything that could possibly hurt me. I cried out in pain as one stung me on my upper arm. I looked at it and gasped. It was rot.

"Now now! Not just yet!" Mandrake chuckled. "We still have a lot in store for our guest!"

Now I know what hell feels like.

* * *

**What did you think? :D I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as I can! The wedding scene will come! Don't worry!**

**Review!**


	6. Danger pt 2

**This chapter is T. If you don't like blood or fights, better not read.**

* * *

Blood gushed from the new open wound making me scream in agony. Cheers and applause were resounding in the arena, making both my ears and head hurt. My body was already being mutilated with multiple whips from the boggans.

I could easily heal myself from the wounds because it's the easiest power that I have fully mastered. Regrowing plants have no help right now since that will only drain me more. Running away from them proved to be useless since all the gates were shut. There was no way out of this.

My dress was already falling apart. One of my straps was already gone and my skirt was already above my knees since one of the boggans decided it will be fun to rip the bottom. My shoes were already long forgotten in the other side of the arena because of all the running.

All in all, I just don't look like much of a queen.

Another slash across my back making me fall onto the dusty ground. I started to cry and plead to the approaching boggans, "Please. Please just stop this."

"No can do, your highness," one of them snickered while the other chuckled. "Master's orders."

He raised his whip up high making me run away again. I could no longer heal the bleeding on my back because my powers were already draining me. I could only run as fast until one of them tripped me. The dust of the ground made me cough and covered my nose and mouth with my hand. When I pulled my hand back, I noticed blood.

Shadows were over me again, making me turn around. I looked at them pleadingly, "Please. I can't handle this anymore. Just stop."

"Step over her!" one of the audience shouted. "Just kill her already!"

I shook my head, tears streaming down my cheeks, "Please. Have mercy. Please!"

The second one chuckled yet again making me cringe, "Step on her huh. This should be fun."

Pushing myself up, I gave it all that I got and ran as fast as I could, but I couldn't outrun them.

They pushed me back on the ground, my back facing upwards. I started sobbing as I felt one of their feet on my back with the slightest pressure. "Please, please," I cried.

The last thing I remembered was screaming, one of my ribs cracking, before darkness overpowered me.

* * *

There was a storm coming.

_She's getting worse. _I thought defeated. _Mandrake's going to pay. If he hurts her, I'm gonna kill him._

The only time I remembered seeing a storm like this happen was when Queen Tara was shot. The life of the forest getting hurt was the worst possible thing that could happen.

The entire army was with us today. Those boggans have nothing against us. We're going to win this battle. And I'm going to get her back. No matter what.

And she better be okay. She better be fighting. Please. She better be alive.

Wrathwood was quiet. Too quiet in fact. I knew how to be cautious now after the time Ronin, MK, and I snuck in here. But this is just too weird. We were all silently moving in. Then we heard some weird noises north.

Ronin gave the signal, and my team and I immediately went ahead. Up ahead was like an arena looking building with lights from the inside. I gave my team the signal to spread out before going over to inspect what's inside.

What I saw made my blood run cold.

MK. On the ground. Unconscious. With blood.

I suddenly couldn't breathe. It's like the world started to spin and my heart broken.

Immediately, I caught Ronin's eye and gave him the emergency signal. We need to move. Now.

Another group was on the ground, surrounding the entrances of the building. Another was on sky patrol. And another was the ambush team, sky and ground. I was part of the latter. I demanded my job be saving MK.

It was time.

Ronin gave the sky ambush team the signal.

* * *

Arrows came raining down from the skies. Mandrake was caught off guard. He was too caught up with the fact that he got the queen that he failed to remember that the leafmen are coming to get their queen back.

Thousands of boggans were now being killed. He immediately ran down to where his bat was resting and rode it. He needed to escape.

Just as he flew out, Ronin was outside waiting for him.

"Ah, Ronin!" Mandrake smiled. "It's nice to finally see you again!" Ronin quickly released an arrow which Mandrake expertly dodged.

He quickly got another one and shouted, "Where's MK?"

"She's dead," Mandrake answered bluntly, almost proudly. Ronin's demeanor suddenly faltered before becoming serious once again.

"You're lying," Ronin hissed, getting off his hummingbird. He drew out his sword and challenged him, "How about we finish this, Mandrake? Once and for all."

Mandrake smirked, drawing out his own sword. "This should be fun."

* * *

My bird dove down to where MK was lying, and I immediately went over to her side. Tears were collecting in my eyes as I gently got her into my arms. My heart was crushed at what I saw.

Her hair looked like it was pulled harshly, and her face was bruised and dusty, and there was a stream of blood coming out of her mouth. Her arms and legs were filled with open gashes and wounds, also her back.

I started sobbing and hugging her as gently as I could. "MK, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Someone was walking towards us, so I immediately drew out my sword and pointed it to that direction. Jase held his hands up in surrender, looking at me in shock, "Nod, it's just me."

My sword fell from my grasp as I looked back at MK. I started to search for a pulse and found it but it was weak. Also her breathing was really shallow.

"We need to get her to the medic, now," Jase told me. I numbly nodded before carrying her limp body in my arms. Jase and I helped each other get MK onto my saddle with me before we took off for Moonhaven.

* * *

Sword against sword in the middle of the night is such a bad thing. The lack of light is the main reason. But on this particular night, like fate had known this, a full moon was above them. Much like the epic battle of the pod.

Clang! "Come on, Ronin, give it up! It's not like you've never went through this before," Mandrake mocked.

Shing! Clang! "Went through what?" Ronin spat.

"Tara, was it?" Mandrake smirked when Ronin's focus was suddenly lost. He grabbed this opportunity and pushed him onto the ground, holding his sword dangerously close to Ronin's throat.

"Let's face it, Leafman. You're a failure," Mandrake mocked. Ronin was trembling in anger as he kicked him in the groin, causing Mandrake to kneel down in pain. Ronin expertly kicked Mandrake's sword up before catching it and pointing both swords to Mandrake.

"You know, now's the time when I'm going to say some dramatic hero line, but I thought, you're not really worth the time."

One sword plunged into Mandrake's heart while the other was used to cut off his head.

* * *

"Where's Ronin?" I demanded one of the leafmen standing on guard at MK's room.

He looked at me in surprise and answered, "I-I don't know, sir. I haven't seen him."

"Damn," I whispered, running a hand through my hair. I firmly pointed a finger at his face and ordered, "You are not to leave this post, understood? And only doctors and her father are allowed to see her. You got that, soldier?"

"Yes, Sir," he gave me a curt nod.

I immediately ran. Ronin better not be hurt right now. The two most important people in my life… Now's not the time to get killed, Ronin. I pulled off an angry face as I pulled my bird's reins harshly from Seth, the leafman responsible to get all the birds back into their respective places, and took off as quickly as I could.

I got to Wrathwood quicker than I expected and perched my bird on one of the trees. I looked out for any sudden movement. I'm alone, making me more vulnerable if ever one of the boggans made it out alive in that arena.

Out of nowhere, I heard a loud scream of agony.

"Ronin!" I shouted, not bothering with my own safety. I immediately rushed towards the sound. It was hard to locate where they were exactly because of all the debris and rot.

"Ronin! Ronin, where are you?" I shouted.

Suddenly, his bird shot up to the sky and was in front of me. My stomach quickly flipped over before I let out a breathy chuckle, "I thought…"

He gave me the quickest of smiles before nodding his head, "It's over. Let's go home, kiddo."

* * *

**Okay. So I was supposed to do my reflection paper, but I got to see all those amazing reviews you guys left for me. I just got to post another chapter for you guys. And thank you :") I really really appreciate it! And thank you for your time to read this fanfic of mine! Words are not enough to thank you! :) **

**What did you think? I'm sorry. I'm really not good at writing fight scenes.**

**Review!**


	7. Recovery

Laughter. It was the first thing I've heard in a while. The sound of pure, innocent laughter. It was a bright sunny day on the beach. A boy was flying his kite while a little girl was giggling and running by the shore.

"Daddy!" the little girl squealed, running towards a tall man who looked oddly familiar.

The father scooped the girl into his arms and kissed her cheek, "Hey, honey. What are you up to?"

"He's playing his kite again," the girl pouted, pointing at the boy too busy to notice them. "I have no one to play with."

"That's what I'm here for," the man chuckled, placing his daughter down. "How about you and I go for a swim, that sound fun?" The little girl's face broke into a huge smile.

"Yeah, yeah! That sounds really fun, Daddy!" she giggled, running towards the shoreline again. The dad took off his shirt and was about to go into the water but looked back. Directly to me.

"You coming?" it was my favorite smile.

* * *

_At least, she's breathing._ I thought to myself sorrowfully and took her hand into both of mine. I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against her cold hand before sighing, "MK. Please."

The door opened, revealing Professor Bomba. He greeted me with a tight smile and said, "Why don't you rest up first, Nod? You've been here all night."

"No, I'm okay," I replied. "I can't leave her now."

He sat on the foot of the bed, facing me, and said, "You know, Nod. We haven't actually talked about you and MK. At least, formally, that is."

I gulped, "Oh, yeah…" I gave out a nervous chuckle, letting go of MK's hand.

The professor chuckled heartily, "There's no need to be nervous, Nod. I think I know enough that you do care about my daughter."

"I do, sir. I really do," I told him sincerely.

"And I see that. Thank you, too," he replied, placing his hand gently on MK's covered leg. "I missed out a lot." He looked at MK sadly. "I hope that you won't make the same mistake I did."

A weird feeling of déjà vu suddenly overcame me. _Ronin. _"I won't, sir," I said. "And I promise you. I do love her. And I will take care of her and protect her, just like what I would want my daughter to be treated."

He smiled and nodded, "Okay then."

A soft groan was suddenly emitted from MK, making me snap at her direction. Her brow was creased as if she was having a nightmare. She kept on mumbling words and tossing her head left and right.

"MK, baby," I worried and placed my hands on her shoulders to shake her. "MK, wake up!"

Her eyes flew open and she was breathing hard. Her grip on my arm was tight as she whispered, "Am I dead?"

"No, no, you're fine. You're in the hospital," I explained, anxious as hell.

She bit her lower lip but still breathing hard. She loosened her grip just a bit and nodded, "Okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. They're gone."

At that moment, I gave out a sign of relief and ran a hand through her hair, "How are you feeling?"

MK spaced out a moment before she looked up at me, as if she recognized me for the first time. "Nod," she sighed and pulled me into an embrace. "God, I thought I'd never see you again."

Tears gathered in my eyes as I hugged her as tightly as I could but gently, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there soon enough."

She pulled back and smiled, "I'm fine now, that's what matters."

I was about to return her smile when she suddenly hissed out in pain. "What? What's wrong?" I asked, frightened.

MK closed her eyes in pain and whispered, "I remember that one of the boggans cracked my ribs."

"The doctors already treated it," her dad answered. "Maybe it's because of the sudden movement." He eyed me warningly making me cower.

After a short while, MK finally relaxed, "It's not painful anymore." She smiled. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey, kiddo," Professor Bomba smiled, sitting beside her. "Looks like you're doing a hell of a job."

She giggled, placing both her hands on top of her stomach, "Yeah. A queen's gotta do what a queen's got to do."

The professor smiled but turned serious, "Be careful, honey. I know it's your responsibility and all, but you always come first, okay? I don't want to lose you again." I felt like I was intruding a moment.

MK looked teary but gave her dad a strong smile, "Yeah, I promise, Dad."

"Good," he said before placing a kiss on her forehead and standing up. "I must get going. The garden department invited me over to talk about the new fertilizer I invented." He gave us a proud grin.

"That's great, Dad! Have fun," MK told him. "Bye, Professor Bomba," I added. He gave me another look before he bid us farewell and exiting the room.

MK took my hand, making me look at her, and asked, "How is everyone? Did any of the leafmen get hurt? What about Ronin? Is he safe?"

I shushed her and said, "Everything's fine. The boggans were surprised with the attack, and believe it or not, Mandrake's gone for good." I smiled at her triumphantly.

She looked shocked. "No way? Really? That's great!" she grinned.

"Yup. Ronin got rid of him," I smiled. "At least, one problem's over."

* * *

"What else is the other problem?" I asked him anxiously, trying to find a comfortable place in my bed.

He placed both of his hands on my cheeks and told me seriously, "How to get you healed before the wedding."

Another shocking revelation. "When is the wedding?" I asked him nervously. "I didn't go into a coma or something and just woke up now after three months right?"

He looked at me in surprise before chuckling, "No, no, not that. The wedding's in two weeks. And basically, everything's good to go. The committee's excited to show you what they've done."

I smiled excitedly, "Well, that's great. How long am I supposed to be here?"

"One week," he answered sullenly. I am suddenly downhearted.

"What? One week? I can't stay here one week, there's too much to be done," I argued.

He looked at me worriedly, "MK, you're not exactly well enough to do all this. That's why the committee and I are here. Besides, you've done your part. I'll do the rest."

I shook my head, "No, I haven't fitted my gown yet. You can't exactly do that for me."

He grinned mischievously, "Or can I? And I get to see the dress." I smacked his arm as hard as I could. And from the look on his face, it wasn't hard enough.

"Shut up. You are not to see the dress before the wedding. That's the deal," I told him.

"Oh, come on. The suspense is killing me," Nod groaned. "I get to see it anyway! So why not now?" He looked cute when he pouted.

"Because!" I said, not bothering to add more.

He sighed, "You're lucky I love you."

I grinned and pulled him nearer to me before giving him a soft kiss, "I missed you."

"Don't you ever pull that stunt again," he warned me, pulling back but still ridiculously close. "I'm serious. One more trick like that, I'm officially banning you from ever leaving Moonhaven."

I frowned and looked into his brown eyes, "But I'm the queen. Don't I have a say in this?"

"But you're my wife. I have the last say," he argued.

"Not yet," I smirked. "Someone's excited."

He smirked back before pecking my lips, "Who wouldn't be excited to marry the queen? Isn't like that the ultimate dream?"

I giggled, "Now you're mocking me."

The door bursts open making us jump apart. It's Ronin again with a teasing smile on his face. "Hello, lovebirds," he greeted happily.

Happily.

Yes. I said, happily.

That was scary.

Oh, and did I mention he has the worst possible timing ever?

Yes, I did.

"Ronin," Nod growled. "What do you want?"

"Oh, just wanted to stop by before going to training with the new recruits. Which I know is someone else's responsibility. Am I right, Nod?" he said, placing his hands on his hips.

I bit my lower lip to keep myself from laughing when I saw Nod's face turn as red as a tomato. "Just this once, Ronin," he pleaded.

"Hm, you're lucky I tolerate you, kid," he huffed making Nod smile like an idiot.

"Why don't you just say you love each other?" I teased.

"I love you," Nod smiled at me, making me blush. I lightly shoved him making him chuckle.

"Ugh, you disgust me more than new leafmen." Ronin complained.

Nod and I looked at each other before turning back to Ronin. It was a short while before Ronin caught on. "Oh, right, yeah. I should be going," he said before going to me and placing a kiss on top of my head. "You get better, MK."

I smiled, "Thanks, Ronin."

He was about to leave the room when he turned around again, "Am I seriously attending your wedding? And is expected to survive an hour of your sickening love quotes to each other?"

"Bye, Ronin!"

* * *

**Haha well. That's chapter seven! Hope you enjoyed :) I love your reviews! They're the ones who motivate me to post faster! Haha! So keep em coming guys! Thanks for all the good feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Review!**


	8. Wedding Day

**This would be the last chapter for this story! Thank you all for waiting for so long! I've been so busy with school lately. But here it is! I hope you will all like it and not kill me by the end :) Love you all! Thank you for all the love and reviews! **

* * *

It was a perfect day. The sky was blue and cloudless. The birds were chirping, butterflies fluttering about. The wedding was about to begin, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. And me being nervous was something new, and to be honest that scared the hell out of me.

I was wearing a crisp white long-sleeved polo with black trousers and my leafman boots. Looking at the mirror, I see a completely different person with his hair slicked back. It was a nice change. But as always, change was not my thing. I'd rather have my normal self and routine back, thank you very much. But today was a different day, an unusual day.

A day I have been most dreading.

"Everyone's waiting, Sir," Colin reported, opening the door. He was one of the new recruits for the leafmen. And to be honest, he was one of the most promising. He might be kind of a rebel at times, but I'm not the one to talk. Knowing how even the most promising of leafmen could be a headache at first.

"Well, better not keep them waiting, huh, Colin," I gave him a tight smile. He couldn't see through my broken facade, which I was very thankful for. He grinned, "I doubt the bride would be pleased."

* * *

The garden was breathtaking. Flowers were everywhere, and I was unusually grateful for the slugs for this one time. They actually did a pretty great job at the whole thing. Not to mention the effort the committee placed for the wedding. The venue was a garden beside Nim Galuu's tree. And covering the garden like a roof were vines with glistening fruits, almost like stars of the night sky.

Everyone from Moonhaven was there. And my, do they look at their best. They've been preparing for this event for weeks now. And to be honest, it irked me knowing that they were not doing their duties for our sacred home. But then again, I was not the one to talk.

Can I still back out? The question kept bugging me since last night. I couldn't take this. I couldn't bear to watch.

No, I promised. I keep my promises. Keep it together, man!

When I arrived at the altar and took my place there (MK wished, more of demanded, that she wanted to have a stomper wedding.), Nim Galuu was already there with a big smile on his face. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" he asked me blissfully. Blissfully unaware of my current situation.

"Splendid." I replied.

There was soft music floating around, making the surroundings feel like heaven. It felt like you were flying. The music was almost haunting. Beautiful, but haunting.

Everyone suddenly gasped making me snap up. I was scanning what they were looking at, but the picture made my breath hitch. I felt like my heart was about to crack open and my eyes tear. I blinked rapidly to cover up.

Mary Katherine.

Even her name sounded like an angel.

She certainly looked like one walking slowly down the white aisle. The aisle was made of thousands of white rose petals, as delicate as the one softly stepping over them.

Her crown glistened on top of her head and a short veil covering her hair at the back. Her hair cascading down past her shoulders in soft waves. Her dress was breathtaking. A lace tube corset halting until her petite waist and the rest of the skirt was pure satin flowing down, the end was trailing behind her. Her glass shoes peeking through the skirt every time she stepped forward. Her hands held a pretty bouquet of red roses.

I saw Professor Bomba watching beside me with tears in his eyes. How I envy him. How I wish I could display my own tears as well. But not of joy, no. Sorrow, perhaps.

She looked over in my direction, her contagious smile making my own falter. She was absolutely beautiful, and sometimes she doesn't even notice it. She could steal a man's heart with one glance. Her eyes more precious than emeralds.

Why do I always lose at love?

It wasn't fair. I wanted to scream. It's not fair!

One of her hands let go of the bouquet and reached forward. I was desperate to be the one who will hold it. I'll hold it and never let go. But I kept my hands tightly on my sides, my face void of any emotion, as always.

Nod took it, his face bright as if he had seen the sun for the first time. He placed a quick kiss on it making MK giggle flirtatiously. He latched her hand over his arm and led her to their place in front of Nim Galuu.

I knew I should have backed out when Nod asked me to be his best man. Whatever the hell that was. I knew it was a mistake. I knew I would be standing in front with him, but with his hopeful face, how could I say no?

"We are gathered here today for the marriage of our queen Mary Katherine and Nod!" Nim Galuu announced making the audience applaud and cheer. I quietly applauded myself before going down and standing beside the professor.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" the Professor sniffed, wiping his eyes with his handkerchief. "So beautiful."

"Yes, she is," I answered softly, watching MK smile up to Nod.

The ceremony went on until it became quiet. I looked up and saw them watching me. Nim Galuu smiled and nodded, repeating, "The rings, Ronin."

"Oh," I started, walking over to them while getting the rings from my pocket. MK laughed melodiously, "Oh Ronin." My heart drummed against my chest on hearing my name.

I grinned as much as I could, "Here you go, lovebirds." I placed MK's ring in Nod's hand and Nod's in MK's. I tried as much as I could not to touch MK's hand, knowing what would happen.

Unfortunately, she had other plans.

She grabbed my hand with both of hers, smiling brightly. Seriously, people, please see my suffering. And stop smiling! I looked at her with raised eyebrows, "What?"

"I'm really glad you're here, Ronin," she whispered. "It means a lot to me, and Nod." Nod nodded. I could detect tears in his eyes. "Thank you," she added before reaching up and giving me a soft kiss on the cheek.

I held myself together and gave them a nod, "Where else would I be?" I quickly pulled my hand back and took my place back beside Professor Bomba.

Nod was the first to speak. I saved myself the pain of listening to his glorious speech about how much he loves MK and whatnot. It's nothing I've never heard before. But I did tune in to MK's speech. Somehow I wanted to pretend it was for me.

"Nod, at first I really did not like you. At all. I swear to God," she giggled making Nod smile and the audience laugh. "But you changed my view of you because of your courage, your wit, your everything. You're absolutely the one for me, Nod. And the deer ride of course was one of my favorite memories of us. And the way you always get jealous makes me love you even more. Knowing that you wouldn't be envious if you don't care about losing me." She stopped before turning to the audience with a slight smirk. "Ladies, don't bother trying. He's mine." A roar of laughter came from the audience, even I cracked a smile at that.

"I love you, Nod. I can't wait to start forever with you."

Nim Galuu chuckled, "I declare you husband and wife! Nod, you may kiss your new bride."

MK stood at the tip of her toes and reached up to kiss Nod. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled into the kiss before pulling back and placing another on her forehead. I applauded with the rest of the audience.

I could've taken her. I could've pulled her into me when she held my hand in her own. I could've broken Nod's heart and have her for myself. I could've been happy.

But I didn't do that.

Because I love them both that much.


End file.
